Innocent Love
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: 10 years later in the Inner World, Hunter Steele and Princess Sparkle are happily in love. Then Sparkle becomes pregnant and has to go through the tough trials of being an expectant teenage mother. Rated M for hot scenes in Chapter 2.
1. Love Pains

**16th SR fic! A love story. This SR fic is set 10 years later in the Inner World. So that means:**

**Hunter and Lumen are 22.**

**Corona and Aqune are 24.**

**Igneous and Magma are 28.**

**Sparkle is 18.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - Love Pains_**

18-year-old Princess Sparkle sat in her bedroom. She was bored. Her boyfriend had been on patrol for 7 hours now. Who is her boyfriend, you ask? Why, no other than 22-year-old Hunter Steele. They had been together for 3 years now when Hunter was 19 and she was 15.

Suddenly, her bedroom door knocked. "Sparkle, are you in there?" A voice asked.

"Come in." The princess replied, as the door opened to reveal her older brother, Prince Lumen.

"Lumen, what is it?" Sparkle asked.

"It's Hunter..." Lumen spoke softly.

"What's wrong with him?!" Sparkle asked, beginning to get upset. "No...don't tell me he's-"

"Don't worry, he's not dead...he was injured during a vicious fight with an invectid." Lumen explained to her. "Come on, I'll take you to him."

Sparkle nodded and followed him to Hunter's room. Once they had entered and quietly closed the door, Sparkle stared in shock. Hunter was lying in his bed. Scratches covered his face and there was dried up blood under his nose and his eyes had bruises under them.

Sparkle gasped in fear. She couldn't believe it. Of all things, this had to happen. She began to cry. "Why?" she sobbed to Lumen. "Who did this to him?"

"It was Buguese's son, Buguese Jr." Lumen answered, his eyes narrowing down at Hunter.

"Hunter!" A voice cried out. Lumen turned around. It was Aqune.

"What are you doing here?" Lumen demanded.

"As soon as I heard about Hunter, I came here as fast as I could!" Aqune replied. She then noticed Sparkle, who was at Hunter's bedside, quietly sobbing.

"I'm guessing you're not going to blame your boyfriend for letting this happen to my comrade!" Lumen told Aqune furiously.

"Actually..." Aqune began.

"What?" The prince asked.

"...Buguese and I...are not together anymore." Aqune explained. "When I found out his son had attacked Hunter, I was so angry with him! He didn't even have any sympathy...so I broke up with him."

Lumen was surprised. "I see. So, are you still going to live with the invectids?"

Aqune hesitated at this question. "Of course. They are still technically my family, so I'm not going to immediately hate them."

Lumen nodded. "I understand completely. Please leave now."

Aqune nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Lumen turned to his sister and walked over to her. Sparkle turned her head to face him.

"Hunter will recover, won't he?" she asked.

"Of course he will." Lumen said.

"Ugh..." A groan was heard. Sparkle turned her head and gasped. "Hunter, you're awake!"

Hunter slowly sat up in bed, careful not to make his injuries any worse. "My aching head..." He then saw his girlfriend, who had tears in her eyes. "Sparkle..."

"Thank goodness..." Sparkle said, gently hugging her boyfriend in relief.

Hunter smiled. "It's OK, Sparkle. Don't cry, I hate seeing you sad."

Sparkle let go and looked at him, wiping away her tears. She then examined Hunter's scratches "Your injuries look terrible..." She gently touched his cheek.

But Hunter still winced a little from the pain. Sparkle noticed right away. "Oh, I'm sorry." she said to him.

"It's alright." Hunter replied. "I've been through pain worse than this."

Sparkle smiled at this. "I'm just so glad that it's not too serious. I was so scared..."

"Don't be." Hunter told her.

"Well, YOU ought to be scared, Hunter." Lumen spoke, frowning. "Buguese Jr. is one of the most vicious Invectid enemies we've had since the Invectids we fought 10 years ago.

"You mean the Big Four?" Hunter asked.

Lumen nodded in reply.

"Well hey, I wasn't scared of those guys, and I'm certainally not scared of Buguese Jr!" Hunter declared, raising his fist. Then, he suddenly remembered how much pain his arm was still in and winced as he put it back down. "Ow...I shouldn't have done that." he chuckled nervously to Sparkle.

Sparkle giggled a little. "Oh, Hunter you're so silly sometimes!"

Hearing this, Hunter smiled. "Sparkle, you're so cute when you giggle!"

"Cute?" Sparkle asked. "Is that all? I'm not 15 anymore!" She lightly tapped Hunter on the head.

"Well, what did you want me to call you? Sexy?" Hunter joked.

"Hey now, none of that Hunter Steele!" Lumen said sternly.

"What's wrong with me saying that?" Hunter asked the Prince in wonder.

"I'm sorry...it's just that..." Lumen began.

Sparkle realised what he was going to talk about. "Lumen, I keep telling you...I'm not a little girl anymore!"

Lumen sniffed. "I know, but sometimes I still see you as an little 8 year old, so innocent and cute."

"Oh Lumen, stop worrying! Hunter and I promised that we wouldn't go too far in our relationship." Sparkle reassured her brother.

"That's what you said 3 years ago." Lumen said in reply.

"I do remember." Sparkle said. "But I am 18 now, so of course Hunter and I will probably be taking our relationship to the next level..."

"I understand, sis. I guess I'll just have to accept that you're growing up...into a beautiful young lady." Lumen said, sniffing back tears.

Sparkle hugged him. "I'll always be your little sister, Lumen." she comforted.

Lumen smiled. "Thank you. I'll leave you two alone now, I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on." He walked out of the room and closed the door.

Sparkle walked over to Hunter and gently wrapped her arms around him. "I should go now." She told him, letting go. "You should get some rest."

"Aww, but I don't want you to leave yet..." Hunter said, pulling a sad expression.

"Shh." Sparkle put her finger on his lips. "Please, for me? I want you to recover properly."

Hunter nodded to his girlfriend. "OK." He hugged her gently. "I will...for you, Sparkle. I love you."

Sparkle looked up at him and beamed. "I love you too, Hunter." She then let go of him and gently kissed his forehead, which was the only part of his face which didn't have any scratches. Hunter responded by kissing her on the lips. Sparkle blushed at this and turned to exit the room.

"Bye." she spoke sweetly, looking back at him once more. She then left Hunter's room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! R & R!**_


	2. Sweet Desire

_**Chapter 2: Sweet Desire**_

**WARNING: Contains hot scenes. **

* * *

Four weeks later, Hunter was outside training with 28-year-old Magma. His injuries had fully healed now and was back in top form.

"Here I go!" he yelled as he charged at Magma.

Magma swung his mace and it smacked into Hunter's lance. "Whoa, that was close!" Hunter said.

"Nice job, Hunter." Magma commented. "You're really lively today!"

"Well, duh! I gotta give it my all when we face the Invectids!" Hunter beamed.

"OK, well don't overdo it." Magma warned him. "You don't wanna get hurt again!"

"Relax, I won't." Hunter smirked.

Soon, Sparkle came outside and smiled. "Are you done training?"

Hunter turned around and walked over to her. "Yep." he said, giving her a kiss. "Now we can spend some more time together." He put his arm around her and then turned to Magma.

"See ya, Magma!" He said, waving.

"Later. Have fun, lovebirds!" Magma responded with a smirk, as he watched the "love birds" walk back inside the castle.

Hunter and Sparkle walked down the hall together, arm in arm. Then, they saw Lumen approaching them. "Ah, Hunter...you've finished your training?" he asked Hunter

Hunter nodded. "Will I be fighting the Invectids today?" He asked the Prince.

Lumen sighed at this question. "Not today."

Hunter was in disbelief. "But why not?! My injuries have gotten better!"

"I know that, but I feel that you've been working to hard, so I'm giving you the day off." Lumen told the red-haired Spider Rider.

"Liar." Hunter said in fury. "You're just saying that because you're scared that I'll get hurt again!"

"I'm not lying." Lumen reassured.

Hunter gritted his teeth. Sparkle saw this and looked worried. "It's alright Hunter. Lumen has a point, so please take the day off."

Hunter sighed and looked at her. "Fine, I will." He said, kissing Sparkle on the cheek.

Lumen nodded. "I'm sorry if I've annoyed you, Hunter."

"Don't worry about." Hunter said, smiling. "But wait, if I have the day off, then who's going?"

"Oh, well I'll be going of course and so will Corona, Igneous and Magma." Lumen explained.

Hunter and Sparkle were suprised. "You're actually going?!" They said together.

Lumen looked puzzled, but then laughed. "Why are you so shocked? I'm not the lazy bones I once was 10 years ago!"

"True, but your personality hasn't changed much." Hunter said, smirking.

"Yes, I know that I still have that "chick magnet" personality!" Lumen joked.

"Ha! Chick magnet? Then, why do you still not have a girlfriend after all these years?" Hunter laughed.

Lumen frowned. "Do not underestimate me and my charm, Hunter Steele!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Hunter said with a grin.

"That's enough, already!" Sparkle gently scolded him.

"I'm sorry." Hunter said, pouting.

"Let's go." Sparkle said, taking Hunter's hand.

"Later, Lumen." Hunter said to the prince, who waved in response.

"Don't have too much fun, now!" Lumen called to Sparkle.

"I won't Lumen, I promise!" Sparkle called back, waving. "Be careful on the mission!"

"I will!" Lumen replied as he exited the hall and into the training room.

Soon, Hunter took Sparkle upstairs and they walked into his bedroom. He then turned to Sparkle, smiling. "So then my love, what do you wanna do?" He asked.

Sparkle shrugged. "I don't know yet, unfortunately."

"Well think about it." Hunter told her. "There's gotta be something." He then walked over to the window and looked outside. Suddenly, he saw Lumen, along with Corona, Igneous and Magma walking towards the gate.

"What are you looking at, Hunter?" Sparkle asked.

"Looks like the others are leaving to fight the Invectids." Hunter replied, pointing out of the window.

Sparkle walked over and looked. "Oh, you're right."

Hunter went away from the window. "Looks like...we're finally alone." he declared.

"Well, we're not completely alone. Lily, Slate and most of the servants are around here somewhere in the castle." Sparkle told him.

Hunter's eyes suddenly lit up, and he walked over to his bed. "That doesn't really matter to me..."

Sparkle looked confused and then she also walked over to his bed. "What are you saying?" she asked.

Hunter put his hands on her shoulders. "We can have some real fun now, right?"

Sparkle was stunned. "What do you mean by that exactly?" She was wondering why he was getting excited all of a sudden.

"You know..." Hunter said. He slowly moved his hands down to Sparkle's waist.

Sparkle blushed a bright red. She then realised what it was he wanted to do. "But Hunter, there's no way we can-"

Hunter interrupted her by putting a finger to her lips. "You are old enough now, Sparkle." He removed his finger off her lips.

"I know that Hunter, but..." Sparkle paused.

"But what?" Hunter questioned.

"...I don't think I'm ready yet..." Sparkle resumed, speaking nervously.

Hunter frowned. "But you're 18 now. Are you scared that Lumen will find out? You're not a kid anymore, right? So surely you don't want him still ordering you around all the time? Think about it."

Sparkle thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Well now that you mention it..." She put her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders. "...I guess I am ready."

Hunter also smiled. "Now, that's more like it."

They moved closer together and started kissing passionately. Hunter then grabbed hold of Sparkle's shirt and began lifting it up. Sparkle felt this, but she didn't hesitate. She then smiled at him and let him take her shirt right off and toss it on the floor. They resumed kissing, and it wasn't long before Hunter moved his hands down to Sparkle's waist again and this time he lowered her onto his bed.

Sparkle began blushing again, as she watched Hunter take off his shirt. He then smiled at her and he moved towards her. He got a hold of her skirt and slowly pulled it down until it came off and then tossed it on the floor near her shirt. He got onto the bed and on top of Sparkle and kissed her, this time using his tongue. Sparkle responded by using her tongue. While being kissed, she started unbuttoning Hunter's pants.

The red-haired spider rider broke away from their kiss and then helped Sparkle pull down his pants. He then pulled his girlfriend into a deep kiss, once again using his tongue which explored everywhere inside. After a moment, they broke away for air and they looked into each other's eyes. Hunter placed a finger on Sparkle's cheek, gently stroking it.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful your face is?" He asked her in a seductive voice.

"Yes, you did..." Sparkle answered, smiling. "...after we got together."

"Wow, I can't believe you still remember all this time." Hunter spoke in surprise.

Sparkle beamed, ran her fingers through his hair, and then pulled him into an even deeper kiss. Hunter soon pulled away and then he hooked his finger on one of the straps of her teal-laced bra and pulled it down, then he did the same with the other strap. While he was doing this, Sparkle decided to run her fingers through his hair again, and then stopped when she felt Hunter put his hands under her body to undo the back of her bra.

Once Hunter had done that, he pulled the bra straps down Sparkle's arms until they were completely off and then tossed her bra on the floor. He then kissed her on the lips again with passion, slowly moving down to kiss her neck, which made the princess gasp softly and press her fingers on the back of his head.

Hunter then moved back up to kiss Sparkle on the lips again and slowly moved his hands up to touch her breasts. Sparkle felt it and broke away to let out another gasp, which was much softer this time. Hunter soon got himself up off of her and then pulled down his boxers. Once he had placed them on the floor he then moved towards Sparkle's legs. He hooked his fingers onto her panties and pulled them down and tossed them forgotten on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Sparkle blushed and began to get excited as he got on top of her again and kissed her before positioning himself.

"Are you ready for this, Sparkle?" He asked her, his emerald-green eyes filling with lust.

"Of course I am." Sparkle replied, still blushing.

Hunter nodded and smiled as he moved closer to her. After a few seconds, he entered.

The minute he did, Sparkle gasped quietly and she clutched the bedsheets as Hunter pulled out and thrusted back in.

Sparkle moaned and placed a hand on his shoulder. "S-so good." she spoke. She then felt shivers going up her spine as Hunter started to move a little faster. The princess soon tightened her grip on his shoulder but Hunter didn't seem to mind at all.

"Sparkle...you sounded so...sexy when you made that noise." he panted out, still thrusting.

Hearing this, Sparkle pulled him into a deep kiss, and broke away when Hunter thrusted even more faster, and she moaned again, this time with all the pleasure he was giving her.

"H-Hunter...uhn...please...do...it...harder..." She pleaded and panted, before moaning again.

With no hesitation, Hunter nodded and did what he was told. He panted heavily as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Sparkle placed her other hand on his other shoulder and then let out a squeal as Hunter began to thrust more intensely.

The red-haired spider rider leaned down to give her another kiss, using his tongue once again and while he did that, his right hand moved to her breast and he began slowly moving it up and down.

Sparkle soon broke away to let out another pleasured moan, and removed her hands from Hunter's shoulders and wiped the sweat that was dripping down her face.

"Uhn...ahh...Hunter...I...I'm...gonna...!" She stuttered, realising that she was at her peak.

Hunter knew it was time. "...Ngnh...me too, Sparkle..." He panted even more heavily.

Hunter thrusted more and more faster, while Sparkle started to moan louder, and then soon she let out a pleasured scream so loud that it echoed across the room. Eventually, she and Hunter hit their peaks together.

Hunter stopped thrusting and he and Sparkle started panting for air. Hunter soon removed himself off of his girlfriend and they both laid seperately on his bed. "Man, that was so good." He told Sparkle, gazing at her.

"Yeah..." Sparkle replied, still panted heavily. "...it was, Hunter..."

Hunter smiled at her and moved over to lay next to her. He placed a hand on her head and gently brushed her tangled hair out of the way of her beautiful face and then he planted one more gentle kiss on her lips.

"Come on, we'd better get dressed again." Sparkle said, getting up from the bed to gather up her clothes.

"Sure thing." Hunter said, lifting himself up from his bed.

* * *

**_What do you think? I've never written a chapter like that before... O.o_**


	3. Bundle Of Joy?

_**Chapter 3: Bundle Of Joy?**_

* * *

Two days later, Hunter and Sparkle walked into the main hall of Arachna Castle, which was deserted. The other riders had gone to battle the Invectid army led by Buguese Jr. and yet they still hadn't returned home.

"Man, where is everybody?" Hunter asked. "It's been two days now..."

"You don't think that..." Sparkle said, starting to tear up.

"No way! Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine." Hunter said, putting a comforting arm around her.

Slate and Lily soon came into the hall and walked up to the pair. Hunter and Sparkle turned to face them.

"Is there any news on the others? "Do you know if they're still alive?" Hunter questioned them.

"Don't panic, they're fine. I visited them yesterday and Prince Lumen told me..." Slate explained.

"He said what?" Sparkle asked, anxiously.

"...that they won the battle!" Slate replied.

Hunter and Sparkle's faces lit up. "Really? That's great, I'm so glad!" Sparkle said, nearly crying with joy.

Lily nodded in agreement. "It's exactly what the crystal told me."

"I'm pretty sure they'll be back soon." Slate told them, as he turned to exit the room, with Lily following.

Hunter and Sparkle looked at each other and the princess hugged her boyfriend. "Oh Hunter, this is such a relief, I can't wait to-"

She suddenly stopped speaking and felt her stomach churning. Hunter looked at her in confusion. "Sparkle, what's wrong?"

She didn't reply and Hunter started to look shocked as her face began to turn pale green. She clamped a hand over her mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" She said as she quickly scarped upstairs to the bathroom.

Hunter stood outside and waited until she was done. Eventually, Sparkle came out and closed the door behind her. "Are you alright, my love?" Hunter asked with concern.

"I'm fine now." Sparkle answered.

"You're not unwell, are you?" Hunter wondered.

"Oh no, of course not. Maybe it was something I ate." Sparkle told him, gently rubbing her stomach. But then, she began to feel dizzy and her vision started to become blurry.

"Sparkle...?" Hunter said, getting more worried.

"Hunter, I feel so..." Before she could finish her sentence, she fainted.

"Sparkle!" Hunter shouted, kneeling down beside her. "What's wrong? Please wake up for me!" He gently shook her shoulder, hoping she would come round eventually.

Sparkle then opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "Hunter...what happened?"

"You fainted." Hunter told her, helping her stand up. "Maybe you should see the castle nurse. I'm positive that you're not well."

"Oh Hunter, I'm fine." Sparkle reassured him.

"Please, Sparkle. If you don't, you could get worse." Hunter pleaded.

The princess sighed. "Alright then, if I must..."

"That's my girl..." Hunter smiled and kissed her forehead. He watched her walk down the hall to the nurse's room.

Once Sparkle got to the door, she knocked. "Hello?" she called.

"Come in." A voice said.

Sparkle did so and closed the door behind her. A woman with pale blue hair wearing a smart olive-green dress, sitting at a desk looked up at the princess and smiled. "Oh Princess Sparkle, it's nice to see you."

"Hello, Nurse." Sparkle greeted the woman.

"Oh please call me Nurse Celeste." The nurse said, standing up.

"That's a nice name." Sparkle said.

"Thank you. So what brings you here, my dear? Are you feeling quite ill?" Celeste asked in a soothing voice.

"Well my boyfriend Hunter advised me to see you." Sparkle told her.

"I see. How are things going with you two?" Celeste wondered.

"It's going great at the moment. He sent me here because a while ago I threw up and then I suddenly fainted." Sparkle explained.

Celeste's eyes widened in surprise. "My goodness."

Sparkle looked rather worried. "Really? Do you think I'm ill?"

"Oh no, you're not ill, dearie." Celeste said. "Throwing up and then fainting can only mean one thing..."

The princess suddenly realised what the answer was going to be. "No way...Nurse Celeste, am I-"

Before she could finish, Celeste placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded to her in agreement.

Meanwhile, Hunter waited paitiently in the hallway outside, hoping everything was alright. Soon enough, the door opened and Sparkle emerged, with a smile spread across her face.

Hunter was in relief. "Is everthing alright?" he asked hopefully.

Sparkle nodded happily. "Hunter, I have something to tell you!"

"What is it?" Hunter asked, wondering why she was so happy.

"Well, Nurse Celeste examined me and ran somes tests then she told me that..." Sparkle began.

"She told you what?" Hunter said, anxious.

"...I'm pregnant!" Sparkle finished her sentence, still smiling.

As soon as the word "pregnant" rang through his ears, Hunter stared in shock. He blinked and then stayed slient for a few minutes.

"Hunter? Are you OK?" Sparkle asked in concern.

The red-haired Spider Rider gulped and then stared at his girlfriend's stomach, pointing at it. "You're pregnant..."

"Aren't you happy?" Sparkle said.

"Just give me a second, OK?" Hunter told her.

It was obvious that the news hadn't sunk in yet for him and he then turned around and took a deep breath. After he turned back to face Sparkle.

"I...can't believe it..." He spoke softly.

Sparkle had a sad expression on her face. "You're unhappy about this aren't you, Hunter?"

Hunter soon gave a small smile. "Unhappy? You seriously think I'm unhappy...about the fact that you're carrying my baby? Sparkle, I'm so thrilled!" Hunter revealed, throwing his hands up.

Sparkle expression soon changed to delight. "Oh Hunter, I'm so glad!" She walked up to him and he hugged and kissed her.

"I'm glad too! We're gonna be parents!" Hunter said in excitement. Then suddenly his smile faded. "But wait, what will the others say when we tell them?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure they'll be OK with it." Sparkle replied.

"I don't know about that. Aww man, Lumen's probably gonna kill me!" Hunter said, looking worried.

"Don't be silly Hunter, my brother's not like that!" Sparkle reassured.

"Are you sure? Don't you remember what happened when we told him that we were a couple?" Hunter asked.

Sparkle gave a long sigh. "I remember that. He definitely wasn't impressed, but he did accept it eventually."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, but that was 3 years ago. Just think of what he'll say when he finds out that I got you-"

"We have returned!" A voice called.

Sparkle's eyes lit up. "That was Lumen! The others are back!"

"It's about time." Hunter spoke.

They walked into the training room to see Lumen with Corona, Igneous and Magma.

"Hey, there's the happy couple! Magma said with a smirk.

"We're glad that you got home safely, guys." Hunter said.

"We're pretty happy about that ourselves..." Igneous said.

"So, what have you two been up to since we've been gone?" Lumen asked, walking up to Hunter and Sparkle.

Hunter jumped a little at this question, then gulped. "Er...not much...really..."

Sparkle looked at Hunter in confusion, then turned to Lumen. "We have some wonderful news to tell you all!"

Lumen was suprised, but began to get excited. "What is it, Sparkle? Oh wait, don't tell me..."

"Oh no, he's gonna work it out..." Hunter thought.

"...you two are getting engaged?" Lumen questioned.

Hunter almost choked at this. "What? Engaged? Don't be silly, Prince!"

"Oh, you two aren't planning to get married then?" Lumen said, in a disappointing tone. "Too bad, I would have made preparations right away!"

Sparkle giggled. "Lumen, we're not gonna get married for a long time!"

"Alright, that's fine then." Lumen told his sister. "So, what is the real wonderful news then?"

Sparkle was so happy, that she couldn't open her mouth to speak, so she gently nudged Hunter on the arm, signalling him that he should tell them.

"What? Me? No way, I don't think I can, Sparkle!" Hunter whispered to his girlfriend.

"Come on, tell us already!" Corona urged.

"Do hurry up and tell us what it is!" Lumen also urged.

"Alright alright, I'll tell you! " Sparkle told them, smiling. "In 9 months, Hunter and I...are gonna be parents!" She then gently rubbed her stomach.

Corona's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, you're pregnant?! Really?!"

"Princess, y-you and Hunter are...having a baby?!" Igneous stuttered, also in shock.

Lumen just stood there. The news just hadn't sunk in, then suddenly it came to him. "Oh, that's nice Spark-WAIT, WHAT?!" The prince's eyes widened and he began to rage.

"SPARKLE, YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Lumen then gritted his teeth and glared at Hunter, who took a step back.

"Crud...I knew he was gonna be mad..." Hunter thought to himself, beginning to sweat.

"Whoa...I did NOT see this coming..." Magma said to himself.

Lumen moved towards Hunter, looking angry and then he raised his fist at the red-haired man. "HUNTER, YOU...YOU...GAH...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Chill out already, Lumen!" Hunter yelled, backing away.

"CHILL OUT?! YOU WANT ME TO CHILL OUT?! HOW CAN I AFTER I JUST FOUND OUT THAT YOU GOT MY SISTER IMPREGANATED?!" Lumen shouted in fury, shaking both his fists.

"Lumen, please stop it!" Sparkle intervened.

Lumen looked at his sister. "Sparkle, how could you let this happen?! You're only 18!"

"Please Lumen, don't get angry." Sparkle said.

"Sorry, but I am angry! You're much too young to raise a child, and in case you forgot, you're a Spider Rider! How are you going to be able to help fight the Invectids with a baby to look after?!" Lumen told her.

"But I'm growing up, Lumen! I'm not a kid anymore. I should be able to make my own decisions. This is my baby, and I'm going to keep it and be a good mother, whether you like it or not!" Sparkle spoke back to him.

Hunter soon walked back to Sparkle and then smiled at her. "Don't forgot about me, my love." He then kissed her on the cheek. "Come on Lumen, she won't be alone, I'll be there to help. It's my baby too, and I promise to look after her, no matter what."

Lumen soon gave a long sigh. "Well, you do have a point Hunter, and Sparkle..."

Sparkle raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

"...I'm sorry for snapping a while ago." Lumen told her.

Sparkle began to get disappointed. "That's it? An apology only?"

Lumen put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, sis. What I meant to say was, I'm really happy for you, and I know you'll be an amazing mother..." He then embraced her.

Sparkle smiled and returned the hug. "Thank you, Lumen." she said, letting go. She then walked back over to Hunter. "Can we go and get some fresh air?"

"Of course, my love." Hunter responded, kissing her forehead.

The future parents soon left the room together. Once they were gone, Corona, Igneous and Magma were speechless.

"You're actually OK with this, sire?" Igneous questioned the Prince.

"She's my sister, Igneous. She is growing up into a woman. Of course, I will have had to accept it eventually." Lumen replied, smiling with much relief.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think of Lumen's reaction?_**


	4. Kicking Sensations

**_Chapter 4: Kicking Sensations _**

* * *

Three months later, Sparkle laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Nurse Celeste had advised her to take a rest. She was now three months pregnant. Soon, she smiled to herself and put her hand on her round belly, rubbing it softly. "I've never been this happy before...I'm going to be a mother!"

The door suddenly opened and Hunter walked in and over to Sparkle's bed. "Hey, how's my beautiful girlfriend doing?" He asked, smiling.

"I'm fine, Hunter. I was just thinking about how excited I am..." Sparkle answered, beaming at him.

"It is exciting, my love. Just think...in 6 months, it'll be you, me and our beautiful baby..." Hunter said, kissing her forehead.

"I know." Sparkle replied. Suddenly, she gave a loud gasp.

"What is it, Sparkle?" Hunter asked. "Is it the baby?"

The princess put a hand on her stomach and paused for a few seconds. Then she looked up at her boyfriend, looking happy. "It's alright, Hunter. You have nothing to worry about. So, do you want to feel our baby kicking or not?"

Hunter gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, of course I do." He placed his hand on his girlfriend's stomach and he soon felt kicking inside. "Whoa, doesn't it hurt?"

"A little, but I don't mind at all." Sparkle said. "I just hope that we'll have a healthy baby."

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure it will be. Maybe our child will grow up and become a brave, heroic Spider Rider!" Hunter declared.

Sparkle laughed. "It's way too early to think about that! It's not even born yet."

"I know, I'm just kidding! Hunter reassured her, getting up.

"Hunter, are you even ready for fatherhood?" A voice said.

Hunter suddenly looked down at his manacle. The voice came from his partner, spider Shadow.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked in wonder.

"You're a Spider Rider. How can you possibly juggle fighting invectids and taking care of a baby?" Shadow said, sounding stern.

"I'll will be able to handle it, you know! Who are you to say that I can't be a doting dad and a champion?!" Hunter answered back, beginning to get annoyed with his battle spider.

"Come on you two, don't start fighting!" Sparkle told them, carefully sitting up.

Hunter looked up from his manacle to his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, Sparkle. The last thing I wanna do is upset you."

"Of course you don't. And I thought you both settled things years ago?" Sparkle asked.

"Well...unfortunately Shadow and I still kinda have our fights..." Hunter said nervously.

Sparkle smiled and then carefully got up from her bed. "I want to go downstairs now. It's too boring just laying up here."

"But Nurse Celeste said that you have to rest, though." Hunter reminded her.

"I know I should rest Hunter, but it feels like I'm being lazy." Sparkle told him, pulling a disappointed expression.

"You're not lazy, silly!" Hunter said, smirking. "Don't compare yourself to your brother!"

Hunter and Sparkle then turned to see Lumen walking up to them. "Ah Sparkle, shouldn't you be resting?" The prince asked.

"I think I've rested long enough. I wanted to go and wander downstairs." Sparkle told her brother.

"But it won't be good for the baby if you're on your feet all day." Lumen warned her, sounding stern.

"The baby will be fine, Lumen. Please don't worry." Sparkle smiled and she and Hunter walked towards the stairs. Later, once they made it to the training room, Sparkle felt another kick. She giggled in delight. "Hunter, the baby's kicking again."

"Oh it is?" Hunter laughed, putting his hand on his girlfriend's small, but swelling belly.

Soon, Corona and Magma walked in and spotted the couple. "Hey, how's it going?" Corona asked, smiling.

"It's going great, Corona." Hunter replied, grinning.

"Ooh, I think the baby's kicking a little too hard..." Sparkle said.

"Oh, it's kicking? Can I feel it?" Corona asked.

Sparkle nodded as Corona walked over and gently put her hand on her stomach and. "Oh my, it is!" Corona chuckled.

"Hey, I wanna feel it kicking too!" Magma said, walking over to join Corona. He also put his hand on the princess's stomach. After a few seconds, he removed his hand. "Man, that little guy can kick!"

"We don't know what the baby's sex is yet." Hunter told him.

Magma laughed. "Well, I hope it's a boy, then he'd someday be a champion, just like his daddy!"

Hunter frowed at his friend. "Don't be stupid, Magma. I'm not even a champion yet, and besides how do you know that it will be a boy?" The red-haired Spider Rider soon smirked.

"Well, it makes sense, right?" Magma asked in hope.

"I'll love my child, no matter what sex it is." Hunter declared.

"That's right." Sparkle said, hugging him and then she soon felt the baby kicking again. She couldn't help but giggle. "It just won't stop!"

Igneous soon arrived in the room and approached everyone. "What's happening?"

"Hello Igneous, want to feel the baby kicking?" Sparkle offered.

"I would love to, Princess." The blue-haired Spider Rider responded, walking over to put his hand on Sparkle's belly. "My goodness, it's quite a strong kicker." Igneous commented.

"Hey Igneous!" Magma called to him. "I bet you...5 dollars that the baby's a boy!"

Igneous frowned. "I will not do that."

"OK fine, then I'll tell Prince Lumen that it was you that stole his diary to read!" Magma teased.

"Well, in that case, I also bet you 5 dollars...that the baby's a girl!" Igneous replied, staring at Magma.

Corona let out a long sigh. "Seriously? You two are gonna bet money to see what the baby's sex is? That's just pathetic!"

Igneous and Magma then both stared at Corona. "No it's not!" They said together.

Later, Hunter and Sparkle walked upstairs together. Once they had reached the top, they both laughed at what Igneous and Magma had declared earlier.

"Those two are...well never mind." Sparkle said.

"I just wonder what their reactions will be in 6 months time!" Hunter smirked at the thought of it.

Sparkle laughed, then once again the baby started kicking. Sparkle flinched a little. Hunter noticed right away. and then smiled. "Let me guess, it's kicking again?"

Sparkle nodded in reply, beaming. "You know, Hunter..."

"What it is, my love?" Hunter asked her.

"This day...has been such a...kicking sensation!" Sparkle soon chucked at the thought.

Hunter also laughed and he put his arm around her, and they walked down the hall together.

* * *

_**Yeah, I know the ending is kinda corny... Still, R & R!**_


	5. Stressing & Craving

_**Chapter 5: Stressing & Craving**_

* * *

Another 3 three months later, Hunter walked down the main hall of Arachna Castle, searching for his six-month-pregnant girlfriend Sparkle. "Man, where did she go already?" He let out a sigh and approached the kitchen door. He then heard a rustling sound coming from inside and decided to open the door and investigate.

Once he had entered, he saw a shadow nearby. He poked his head around the corner and he was stunned at what he saw. There was Sparkle, staring at him with a bread roll in her mouth.

"Sparkle...this is where you've been the whole time?" Hunter asked her.

Sparkle took the roll out of her mouth to speak. "Uh-huh. I hoped you wouldn't see me doing this..."

"What? Eating?" Hunter wondered.

"Actually, I've craved for bread rolls now, all pregnant girls get cravings, you know." Sparkle explained, grabbing the half-eaten roll to finish it off.

"I see. But don't go overboard OK, my love?" Hunter warned her.

Sparkle nodded to him, munching on the last piece of her roll. "I promise, but I warn you, I'll probably be like this for the rest of the day."

Hunter's eyes widened. "Well whatever you do, don't go eating too much cake!" He then laughed.

"Oh Hunter, I'd never put that in my stomach! It's bad enough that I..." Sparkle bowed her head down in shame.

"Sparkle, what's wrong?" Hunter asked in concern.

"...I feel so...fat..." Sparkle answered back, trying to hold back tears.

Hunter hugged her comfortingly. "You're not fat, Sparkle."

"But I feel like I am..." Sparkle wailed. Tears began to leak from her eyes.

"Sparkle, everyone has fat days now and again." Hunter explained.

"How...do you know about that?" Sparkle asked, sounding weirded out.

"Uh...never mind. The point is, you're beautiful, no matter what you look like." Hunter told her.

"Hunter..." Sparkle said. She leaned her head on his shoulder and hugged him.

"What is it?" Hunter asked her.

"I...I'm really sorry." Sparkle said in a small voice.

Hunter looked at her, looking worried. "Oh no Sparkle, you don't have to apologize, it's not your fault."

Sparkle looked up at him and shook her head. "I'm so scared, Hunter. I keep thinking about...h-how stressful everything will be once the baby's born...and I...I...keep stressing too much about how we'll-"

Hunter tried to calm her down. "Sparkle, it's alright, just calm yourself, it won't do the baby any good at all!"

Sparkle eventually did and wiped away her tears. "But I..."

"Hey come on, don't get so upset on me now. Everything will be alright, Sparkle. I'll be here with you." Hunter reassured her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Sparkle smiled weakly. "Thank you. I'm so glad I have you..."

"And I'm so glad I have you too..." Hunter replied, kissing her on the forehead.

Later at dinner time, the Spider Riders were digging in to something that...Corona cooked. But fortunately over the past 10 years, Corona had learned to cook better, so there were no complaints at all.

"I am so glad that Corona has finally improved her cooking skills..." Igneous whispered to Hunter, who was still chewing on his food. He then eventually swallowed it and turned to face Igneous.

"Me, too. It's about time we ate something edible." Hunter whispered in response. He then looked over at Sparkle, who was chewing away on a bread roll. He then immediately saw that there were only two them left on the serving plate and there was seven on her plate. He wasn't the only one to notice this, though. Lumen eyed his sister in shock.

"My goodness Sparkle, how many do you want to eat?!" The prince then stared at her with wide eyes. But Sparkle took no notice of him. She was just too busy finishing off her fourth roll. Lumen rolled his eyes. "Sparkle, are you there?" He waved a hand in front of her.

Eventually, the princess swallowed her last bite and looked up at her brother. "Lumen, did you say something?"

Lumen buried his face with his hand. Sparkle...you really need to stop eating so much..."

"I can't help it! I keep getting cravings!" Sparkle protested, attempting to grab another roll to eat.

But Lumen stopped her before she could even reach her plate. "I understand you can't help it, but you need to take it easy with what you eat."

"Bread rolls are healthy, Lumen." Sparkle told him.

"Not if you eat too many, though!" Lumen responded, struggling to keep her hand away from her plate.

"Hey come on Lumen, back off!" Hunter said, removing his hand off his girlfriend's. "Sparkle is controlling what she eats, you know!"

Lumen looked at Hunter. "Hunter, I'm just saying-"

"Well don't! She doesn't need you telling her what to do, she's not a kid anymore." Hunter snapped at him.

"Oh so now you think that I'm ordering her around now, do you?!" Lumen snapped back, glaring.

"Yes, of course I do! Don't you think she's getting tired of that by now?!" Hunter began to get frustrated and stood up from his chair.

"I know she is, but like I said months ago, I sometimes still see her as a little 8 year old!" Lumen explained angrily.

Hunter was now glaring at the prince. "You know what Lumen, you...you...just...really-"

"STOP IT NOW!" Sparkle yelled, getting up from her chair.

Hunter and Lumen both looked at the pregnant Sparkle in shock. She had never shouted like that before. "Sparkle...we're sorry..." Lumen began.

"No...don't say that! I'm already stressed and you're just making it worse for me!" Sparkle snapped. She then stormed off upstairs, crying.

"Sparkle, wait!" Hunter called, going after her.

Later, Sparkle was in her room, sitting on her bed with her face in her hands, sobbing. Outside, Hunter walked up to her door and opened it. He then walked over to his girlfriend and sat next to her on her bed and put an arm around her. "Sparkle, I'm really sorry you had to see me like that..."

Sparkle lifted her head up and turned to look at him with teary eyes. Hunter looked really concerned. He was worried that she wouldn't forgive him.

"I'm sorry too, Hunter..." Sparkle finally spoke.

"No Sparkle, it's my own fault." Hunter told her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I was acting like an idiot and I-"

"You're weren't acting like an idiot. It was just me stressing again...wasn't it?" Sparkle said, wiping away her tears.

Hunter smiled at her. "It's not your fault, all pregnant girlfriends get like this, right?"

"Well yeah, a lot!" Sparkle laughed. She then let out a sigh. "Thank you Hunter, I feel so much better now. I was just getting upset for nothing."

"I know how you feel Sparkle, it will be kinda tough, but we'll get through it, I know we will." Hunter reassured her. He kissed her on the lips.

"I hope we do, Hunter." Sparkle told him. She leaned on his shoulder, smiling.

* * *

**_Another corny ending...Oh well, R & R!_**


	6. The Birth

_**Chapter 6 (Final): The Birth**___

* * *

Sparkle walked down the hall of Arachna Castle. She was now nine months pregnant and had only 3 weeks to go. Hunter had gone to fight Buguese Jr. and his Invectid army with Magma and so she could only hope he'd get back home alive.

Halfway down, she met Corona who was walking the opposite way. "Hey Corona?"

Corona stopped when she saw the princess. "Hello Sparkle, what is it?"

"Hunter will return, won't he?" Sparkle asked her.

"Hunter's a strong Spider Rider, of course he'll return home. Don't worry." Corona reassured her.

"But I am worried..." Sparkle told her, pulling a glum expression.

"Sparkle..." Corona said. "...is this because of what happned months ago?"

Sparkle nodded to her. Corona was now worried. "It's alright Sparkle, Hunter will come home, I know he will."

"Are you sure?" Sparkle wondered. "Sorry, I'm...feeling really hormonal today..."

Corona smiled. "I'm sure he will, and that's OK, you are near the end of your pregnancy, after all."

"I know, I can't wait, only 3 weeks to go!" Sparkle also smiled.

"I'm so happy for you and Hunter. You three are gonna be a cute little family!" Corona said.

Later, the two girls were in the training room, sitting at the table playing cards. Igneous and Lumen soon arrived.

"I just don't understand why you didn't want me to go with Hunter and Magma to fight the Invectids." Igneous said to Lumen.

"You probably won't be needed." Lumen replied. "Besides, Hunter and Magma are both strong enough to take them on."

Igneous sighed. "You're right...I think." He then turned to Sparkle. "So Princess, are you prepared for your new arrival yet?"

Sparkle opened her mouth to speak but Lumen interrupted her. "Of course she's ready, Igneous."

"I can say for myself, you know!" Sparkle told her brother.

"Alright, alright!" Lumen said, backing away from her.

"I'm sorry about that, my back has been hurting since last night and it made me a tad stressed..." Sparkle explained.

"You haven't been resting today?" Lumen asked.

"No not yet, but I will later." Sparkle replied, getting up from her seat.

"I see. Make sure of that, OK?" Lumen told her.

Sparkle nodded and then she turned to leave the room when suddenly, a great amount of pain stopped her from moving. "Oww..."

"Sparkle, what's wrong?" Corona asked in concern.

The princess suddenly fell to her knees and clutched her stomach. Lumen realised what was wrong. "No, don't tell me..."

Sparkle looked up at Lumen and winced in pain. "Ahh, my...waters have broken! That means the baby's on it's way!" She then glanced at the small puddle of water around her.

"Oh my gosh..." Corona whispered.

Lumen rushed over to his sister and helped her up. "It's gonna be alright Sparkle, just hang in there!"

"It hurts, it really hurts, Lumen!" Sparkle wailed.

"What should we do, sire?!" Igneous asked the prince.

"I think we should-" Lumen started to say, but was interrupted by Sparkle.

"My room, take me to my room, please!" Sparkle pleaded.

Lumen was unsure about this. "But Sparkle, I don't think-"

"TAKE ME TO MY ROOM NOW, THIS LITTLE ONE ISN'T GONNA WAIT ANY LONGER!" Sparkle screeched. The pain was now getting to her.

Lumen flinched and nodded in fear to her. "OK, I'll t-take you there...p-please...don't shout at me..." He then took her upstairs.

Once they had entered the princess's room, Lumen carefully helped Sparkle lay on her bed. She was panicking now. "Why does the baby have to come now? It's too early! What if something's wrong?!"

"Sparkle, just calm down, you'll be fine." Lumen told her.

"How can I?! I'm in agony here!" Sparkle yelled, at the peak of tears.

Corona and Igneous soon entered the room. "Is she alright?" Asked Igneous.

"Of course I'm not alright! My baby's gonna pop out any minute now!" Sparkle snapped at the blue-haired Spider Rider.

"I'm going to get Nurse Celeste!" Corona said, as she rushed out of the room.

"Please hurry up!" Lumen called to her.

"I want Hunter here, I want my boyfriend to be here!" Sparkle cried, still wincing from the pain.

Lumen sighed. "But Hunter is fighting the invectids right now, I'm not sure he'll be able to-"

"But I don't want him to miss our baby being born!" Sparkle groaned in reply.

Lumen thought for a moment and then turned to Igneous. "Igneous, I want you go and get Hunter."

"But he's currently in battle with the invectids." Igneous answered.

"Please Igneous, Sparkle really wants him to be here. It wouldn't be right if he had to miss his baby's birth. Lumen said.

Igneous nodded. "Alright, I'll go." He quickly rushed out of the room.

Corona soon arrived back with Nurse Celeste. Sparkle started to feel scared. "Don't worry Princess, Nurse Celeste will just check how far your contractions are." Corona explained.

Sparkle nodded nervously as Nurse Celeste walked over to her legs to check the contractions. Soon, she looked at the princess with a concerned look. "They're only 4 minutes apart. I'd better go and get the midwife. I won't be long!" She walked out and began heading towards the midwife's room.

Meanwhile Igneous was almost at where Hunter and Magma were. Once he got closer to them, he was surprised to see no invectids around. Hunter and Magma soon turned around to see him rushing towards them. "Hunter, I'm glad I found you!" He then looked up at the empty field. "Did you two win the battle?"

"We sure did!" Magma said, with a thumbs up.

"Oh that's great. Well anyway, you both need to hurry back home right away!" Igneous said.

"Is it Sparkle?!" Hunter asked with great concern.

"Of course it's her, she's in labour right now!" Igneous replied.

Hunter froze. "What, right now?! You're kidding, but it's not time yet, she still had 3 weeks to go!" Hunter spoke.

"Some babies are born early, Hunter." Igneous told him.

"We'd better hurry back now, I'm not gonna miss my baby being born!" Hunter declared, looking at Magma.

"Uh, do you really want to be in the same room hearing your girlfriend scream the castle down and pop your kid out?" Magma asked, sounding disturbed.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "I'm the dad, Of course I wanna be there. Let's go now!" He then said to Igneous.

Back at Arachna Castle...

"Aaarrgghh! Where is Hunter already?! I can't take it anymore!" Sparkle shouted.

"He'll be here Sparkle, I promise." Lumen reassured her, holding her hand.

"Oh Lumen, I'm so scared..." Sparkle whimpered. She tightened her grip on her brother's hand.

Lumen patted her head with his free hand. "You'll be fine sis, soon enough, you're going to be a mother to a beautiful baby."

But Sparkle just whimpered even more. Lumen sighed. "This is going to be a long day..."

Soon, Nurse Celeste returned with the midwife. "It's about time." Corona said.

The midwife walked over to Sparkle. "Alright, your Highness I need you to try and stay calm. The contractions aren't very far apart yet, but I need you to take a few deep breaths to help."

"And just how am I supposed to stay calm?! My boyfriend isn't even here yet!" Sparkle moaned.

"Ugh, just where are they?!" Corona said looking out the window.

Soon, footsteps were heard and the door opened to reveal Hunter. "Sparkle!" He rushed in and over to his girlfriend.

Sparkle almost burst into tears. "Oh Hunter, finally! She hugged him tight.

Hunter smiled, but then it faded as Sparkle grabbed him by his shirt. "What took you so long?!" She demanded furiously.

"I-I'm sorry, my love." Hunter apologized. "Please let go of me, or I'll choke."

Sparkle then let go him and laid back on some pillows that the midwife had brought with her. She had also brought a few towels and scissors.

"So is she ready to give birth yet?" Hunter asked the midwife.

"No not yet, the contractions are still not far apart." The midwife replied.

"How long will it take exactly?" Hunter asked again.

"Not very long, hopefully." The midwife smiled.

"I can't wait! I want to push now!" Sparkle yelled.

"No Sparkle, you can't yet!" Lumen told her.

"Better prepare yourselves for the "Screaming Marathon" guys!" Magma joked.

"SHUT UP!" Sparkle screamed at him.

Magma backed away in fear. "Geez calm down already, it was just a joke!"

"I SWEAR, IF I WASN'T IN SO MUCH PAIN, I'D CLOBBER YOU!" Sparkle shouted again, gritting her teeth at him.

"Sparkle, you need to take it easy! The stress is not good for the baby!" Hunter warned her, trying to calm her.

The midwife then turned to Corona, Igneous and Magma. "It will be better if you three wait outside. Princess Sparkle won't want too many people in here while she is giving birth." She told them sternly.

The three Spider Riders nodded and they exited Sparkle's room.

"Alright Sparkle, it won't be long now. The contractions are almost far apart." The midwife told her.

Sparkle nodded and then turned to Hunter. "It hurts so much..."

"Hang in there, it will be over soon." Hunter told her, giving her a gentle kiss.

"You're just lucky you got here in time." Lumen said to the red-haired Spider Rider.

"Yeah, me too. I wouldn't want to miss this for the world." Hunter replied.

"Hunter, you're so sweet..." Sparkle said in a calm voice.

"I know I am..." Hunter beamed at her.

Sparkle smiled, then she felt a great amount of pain, which meant that it was time. The midwife hurried to the bottom of her bed. "OK Princess, you can begin pushing!"

Sparkle nodded nervously as Hunter held onto her hand while Lumen held her other hand and she began to push. "Aaaarrgh!" Soon, she stopped to take a few breaths. "Why...does...it...have to hurt...so much...aargh!" She then resumed pushing and squeezed Hunter's hand tightly.

"Oww Sparkle...not so hard!" Hunter complained.

"I can't help it, it hurts!" Sparkle shouted, while pushing.

The midwife looked at the princess, with a calm expression. "You're doing really well your Highness, I can just about see the baby's head."

"Really? May I see?" Lumen asked, walking towards his sister's legs.

Sparkle immediately saw. HEY, DON'T LOOK DOWN THERE, PERV!" Sparkle screamed at her brother.

Lumen jumped and looked up at his sister, putting a hand on his chest in shock. "You don't have to yell, Sparkle! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Sparkle just glared at him and so he went back to her side and got a hold of her hand. Sparkle gripped his hand tightly. Lumen winced in pain. Hunter's hand felt like it was being crushed by a giant battle beetle.

"I didn't think being a dad would be THIS painful..." Hunter moaned to himself.

"What was that?!" Sparkle asked him, in between deep breaths.

"N-nothing!" Hunter answered.

"Princess, I gonna need you to push as hard as you can so that you can get the baby's head out!" The midwife annouced.

"Oh no, I...don't think I'll have the energy!" Sparkle trembled at the thought of it.

"You can do it, Sparkle." Hunter told her, kissing her forehead.

"No, Hunter...I'm g-getting tired!" Sparkle wailed. "...I can't push anymore!

"You have to Sparkle, think about the baby...it's almost here!" Hunter reassured, gazing at her with worried eyes.

The princess saw this and smiled weakly. "Hunter..."

"Sparkle, you must push now!" Lumen said to her.

Sparkle nodded to her brother and then took in a huge, deep breath and pushed again, harder this time. "Auuuugghhh!"

Eventually, the midwife watched as the baby's head appeared outside. "Nice job Princess, the head's out! Just one more push should do it!"

Sparkle slowly sat up a little and panted heavily. "I...c-can't..."

"The baby's almost here Sparkle, it'll all be over soon!" Lumen spoke soothingly, gently rubbing her back.

"You can't give up now, Sparkle!" Hunter encouraged her.

"B-but...Hunter..." Sparkle began to say before Hunter interrupted her.

"Come on Sparkle, you've waited 9 months for this moment, don't you want to live in it?" Hunter asked her.

Sparkle sighed and so she took another huge, deep breath and pushed hard. Soon, she was screaming in pain so loud that Hunter, Lumen and Nurse Celeste had to cover their ears. Eventually, the midwife gently pulled the baby out. Sparkle then laid back down on her bed, exhausted. After a few seconds, there was no noise.

Hunter began to get worried, he looked at Sparkle, then at the midwife. "What's wrong? Why isn't our baby crying?!"

The midwife also started to get worried. She examined the newborn infant.

"Is our baby alright, Hunter?" Sparkle asked, lifting her head up. Then she realied she could hear nothing. "Oh no...please no...our baby's dead...isn't it?!"

Hunter began to get really upset. 9 months of putting up with a stressed girlfriend and becoming a father...down the drain. But then soon, he heard a cry. He then looked up as the midwife held up the tot, who was crying it's little lungs out. Lumen sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness!" He then began to tear up.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl." The midwife said proudly, smiling.

"A girl...Sparkle we have a daughter!" Hunter cried happily.

Sparkle was so happy that she began to cry. The midwife handed the little girl to Nurse Celeste, who wrapped her in a green blanket. She then walked over and carefully handed her to Sparkle. "She's perfect." Sparkle said to Hunter.

Lumen walked over to the door, opened it and walked outside to Corona, Igneous and Magma who had been patiently waiting.

"So how did it go, Prince Lumen?" Corona asked in hope.

"It's a girl!" Lumen said cheerfully.

Magma's mouth hung open. "Aww man, there goes my money..."

"Cough it up then!" Igneous said to the disappointed Spider Rider.

Magma handed over his 5 dollars to Igneous. "Oh well, I guess everything's cool."

"Can we go in and see them?" Corona asked Lumen.

"Of course." Lumen replied.

They walked back into Sparkle's room and their eyes laid on Hunter and Sparkle's daughter. Corona walked over to them. "Oh my...she's so adorable!" She giggled.

Sparkle smiled at this and gazed at her daughter. She had her mother's beautiful violet eyes and her father's red hair. She then looked up at her boyfriend. "Do you want to hold our daughter?"

Hunter nodded. "Of course I do." He bent down as Sparkle gently placed the baby in his arms. Hunter got up and looked at his daughter. She now had her little eyes closed and was sleeping peacefully. He then gently got a hold of her tiny hand. "You're so beautiful..." He whispered to her. His eyes began to fill with tears.

Igneous and Magma stared at the newborn. "She's so small...it's so cute!" Magma said to Igneous, who nodded in agreement.

"Keep it down, you two." Lumen told them. He then turned to Hunter. "May I hold her?"

Hunter nodded. "Sure."

Lumen carefully got hold of his niece and smiled down at her. He then walked over to Sparkle. "She's so perfect, sis." He carefully handed the baby back to Sparkle.

Hunter walked over to her and knelt down. "So, what's our daughter going to be named, my love?" He asked, smiling.

Sparkle thought for a moment and looked down at their child, then she smiled back at him. "Serena. Her name will be Serena...after my mother..." She announced.

"Sparkle, that's a perfect name for her." Hunter said, kissing her.

Lumen was overwhelmed with emotional. "Sparkle, are you sure you want to name her after our mother?"

Sparkle looked at her brother. "Don't you like it?"

Lumen sighed. "Don't worry. I love that name, it's a beautiful one." He soon turned to the others. "We should leave these three alone now."

"Sounds good to me, sire." Igneous said.

And so Corona, Lumen, Igneous, Magma, Nurse Celeste and the midwife all left the room. Hunter and Sparkle were now alone, together with their Serena.

Sparkle looked at Hunter with gleaming eyes. "Hunter, I'm so glad you made it in time..."

Hunter smiled. "Me too. Sparkle..."

"Yes, Hunter?" Sparkle wondered.

Hunter took his girlfriend's free hand. "Ever since we got together...I knew that we'd be living in a moment like this. And now...we have our beautiful baby daughter." He said, looking down at Serena.

Sparkle began to tear up. "Hunter, I'm so glad to hear you say that. Thank you." She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

The new parents then looked down at their baby. Now they knew they had everything that they had hoped for; the perfect gift of life...their little Serena.

* * *

**R&R! I hope you all have enjoyed this fic!**


End file.
